Attack of the Diesels
by Princess Taylor
Summary: Diesel 10 returned & also Villa & him made a deal. It's up to us to stop this diesel empire once & for all. What will happen? Find out! There's OCs in the story. This involves some JamesTay (James X Taylor [Me]) plus violence later on in the story. IDO T&Fs/TTTE.
1. Diesel 10's Return

The sun was shining in the Island of Sodor. James woke up & left his red house. "It's time to get Taylor," the British 14-year-old boy said.

He pressed the button of his Sodor Morpher into the red engine he was. James smiled. "Okay," he said as he left. I waited outside of my pink house for James.

Seconds later, James was here. "Hello, James," I said. "Hello, Taylor," James said. I climbed aboard James' cab.

"Next stop, the shunting yard," James said. "Alright," I said. But then, out from nowhere, red, beady eyes glared evilly.

"I WILL get those meddling idiots if it has to take all the power I have," a teenager said. He had yellow jacket, black pants, black hair with with yellow highlights, a shirt with a deisel design & a bomb.

"Heh, heh, heh," Deisel 10 said. "I might lost the first round, but the second round is mine. I will destroy those three...Thomas, James, and especially that pink brat, Taylor. HA HA HA!"

His evil laugh echoed across the entire island. Even as James & I were shunting freight cars, we heard Deisel 10's laugh.

"What was that?" James said. "I dunno...but that voice...sounds familiar," I said. Until it hit me. I let out a sharp gasp.

"What is it, Pinky?" James said. James calls me 'Pinky' as a best friend name. And I call James 'Red' as a best friend name.

"It's...D-Deisel 10...!" I said. James' eyes widened in shock as his pupils were getting smaller & smaller by the second.

"R-really?" said two voices. It was Thomas & Percy who overheard us. "Deisel 10, are you really sure?" Thomas said.

"Nobody's voice is like Deisel 10's," I said. James began to feel worried about me. Then the Logging Locos, Bash, Dash, & Ferdinand arrived.

"Did you guys; Hear that?" Bash & Dash said. . "Yeah, it's Deisel 10," I said. "W-who's Deisel 10?" Ferdinand asked.

"Deisel 10 is one of the most evil & vile kids ever. He almost put the entire island in jeapordy one time. He also almost got Thomas & Mr. Conductor killed," I said.

The Logging Locos whimpered in fear. "Really?" Bash said. "That's...c-crazy," said Dash. "But let's just be careful. He can sneak up on you at anytime," said James. James, Thomas, & I thought back of the time that Deisel 10 & us were arguing.

_"Uh, Thomas...!" James & I shouted. "HA HA HA!" Deisel 10 laughed evilly. I gasped in fear as I saw him. Thomas & James ran in front of me to defend me._

_"You always need help. Because steam engines & wimpy children are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly," Deisel 10 said._

_The fly kept buzzing around Thomas, James, & I. We became very angry. "NO WE'RE NOT!" James & I yelled in unison. "Yes, you are," Deisel said._

_"AREN'T!" James & I yelled. "Are...!" Deisel said. "I will dominate you punks & you will never stop me...! HA HA HA...!" Deisel laughed evilly._

"That was a scary time," I said quietly. Then as a human, Mavis was hiding behind a building close to the shunting yard.

"_Deisel 10 is back_? _No_, _that_'_s_ _impossible_._ How can he possibly come back_?!" Mavis thought. "_His power could be_ _stronger than it was before_._ This is a disaster_!" Mavis transformed into the deisel that she was and went over to us.

She was pretending she has arrived to the shunting yard. "Hello..." she said quietly. "Mavis...! Did you hear? Deisel 10 is back," Thomas said.

"Oh...that' crazy. I-I can't believe it," Mavis said. Then, back at a huge maroon building, a girl named Villa was there.

"Well, if it isn't Deisel 10?" she said. "Who are you?" Deisel 10 asked. "My name is Villa & I happened to be the builder of Gertrude, engine 66," she said.

Gertrude came out walking in her human form. Deisel 10's eyes turned into hearts as he saw her. "Omigod..." he said.

"Hello, Deisel 10. My name is Gertrude, it's nice to meet you," she said. Deisel 10 giggled. "So anyways, I want to make a deal with you," Villa said.

"What deal?" Deisel 10 said. "If we combine forces, we can build all the deisels we can & convince the deisels that are your cohorts to work with us. This will be the start of a deisel army. So what do you say," Villa said as she stuck her hand out.

Deisel 10 looked it. "Well?! Are you gonna sit there?! HURRY UP!" she screeched. Deisel 10 jumped. He thought then...he shook Villa's hand. "Deal..." he said.

"Deal...a deisel army, a deisel empire, a deisel planet, A DEISEL GALAXY! HA HA HA HA HA...!" Villa laughed evilly.

Gertrude & Deisel 10 laughed with Villa. This could mean a whole** BUNCH** of trouble.


	2. The First Attack & a Terrible Heist

James & I continued working, then it was time for our break. James turned into a human. "Well, we have 15 minutes to ourselves," James said.

I nodded, then looked away from James as I blushed. James did the same. But then, James & I were looking each other. We were leaning to each other, about to kiss.

But then, a big blaze bomb was heading our way. We gasped. James kicked it & it exploded. Luckily he was unscathed. But I was really worried.

"James, are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. What was that?" he asked. "I dunno," I said. "But not just that...where did it come from?" I asked.

Far from here, Villa, Gertrude, & Diesel 10 were working on making lots of diesels. Villa's pony tails went up like devil horns & her red, beady eyes glared.

Diesel 10 was a bit freaked out by it, but then he was just working on making the diesel. The diesel was complete.

"Arise!" Villa said. The diesel moved on the track. Villa pressed the button the transforms the diesel into a human.

It was a boy & he was very quiet. "Lars, diesel number 47!" Villa said. She screeched as she laughed. Lars bowed. "Yes, Queen Villa," he said evilly. "_Queen_ Villa?" Diesel 10 said.

"Yes, these are my diesels & I am the empress of this diesel empire, you feel me?!" Villa screamed at Diesel 10.

"Alright, alright..._empress_," Diesel 10 said as he walked away. Villa rolled her eyes & began on working on her next diesel.

She grabbed her wrench & laughed evilly. Later on at Wellsworth station, Gordon, as an engine, was picking up passengers on the express.

"_What was that_?" the young adult thought. "Maybe it's my imagination," he thought. Then, the whistle was blown & Gordon was ready to go.

Gordon was puffing slowly as he was thinking. Then he snapped out of his train of thought as he went faster.

"Must concentrate on my work," Gordon thought. Then, another explosion was in action. Everyone, even Sir Tompan Hatt were very scared.

"_What was that_?" he thought. Then a cloud of smoke appeared. Seconds later, it dissolved. Villa was finished with her next diesel.

"Arise!" she yelled. "Ana, diesel 78!" The human diesel bowed. "Yes, Queen Villa," she chuckeled evilly. "Well, can't I be called King Diesel 10?! We made a deal...!" Diesel 10 whined. Villa was fed up with Diesel 10's constant complaining.

"FINE! Sheesh, shut up already," Villa screeched. Diesel 10 gleamed. "FINALLY!" he yelled. He then laughed evilly. "It is I, King Diesel 10, & you will all listen & worship me-"

"Ah, ah, ah...I'm still the Queen," said Villa. Diesel 10 let out a sharp sigh. "Fine, whatever..." he said. "Thank you," Villa said.

All the diesels were now one big empire, even Diesel 10's friends which really enjoyed it. Villa screeched & laughed evilly.

"WE WILL TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! IT WILL BE IN OUR GRASP!" Villa laughed. The little deviant kept laughing as her laugh echoed across the island. "Now, get those steamies and especially...THAT PINK GIRL!"

Later, it was very dark outside & the mist appeared. James was going to drop me off home. James' light illuminated the very path.

Until we heard lots of noises as something was rustling in the bushes. "What was that...?" I gasped in fear. "Maybe it's a rabbit..." James said softly.

"Could be..." I said gently. We continued puffing along the track. Then, red beady eyes gleamed & glared at us.

"James, did you see that?" I asked. "Yeah, that was kinda...spooky," James said. Then he began to puff quickly as he became more scared.

Every bush, tree, & cloud of mist looked blurry as he puffed past them. Then he stopped with sparks flying as another engine was on the tracks.

It was...DIESEL 10 & GETRUDE! "OMIGOD!" I screamed. I breathed heavily as I was completely freaked out.

Then Villa climbed out of Gertrude. James transformed into a human & stand in front of me as he was defending me.

"Don't hurt me...!" I screamed. Then..."GET THEM!" Villa screeched. The diesels were in human form & threw a massive net on us.

"AHHH!" James & I screamed. "Let go of us!" James yelled. "Please...AHH!" I screamed. "Take them away!" Villa laughed evilly.

The diesels were then gigantic robots & they flew as they were carrying the net James & I were in. I hugged James tightly. "W-where are they taking us...?" I ask in fear. James hugged back. "I dunno...but don't worry, I'll be with you, Taylor," James said.

I smiled. I hugged him tighter. But I began to cry. Lots of tears fell upon my cheeks. James was patting my back.

"Shh...don't cry, Pinky. It's okay," he said softly. I stopped sobbing & sniffled. We were kidnapped by the diesels!


End file.
